


A Different side

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [26]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yonekuni worries about a sick shirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni is worried about a sick Shirou and shows a different side of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different side

Curled up on the couch, his back to the furniture while the back of the heavyweight was against his chest. Soft breathing, rhythmic in nature, told the blond that his boyfriend had drifted off during the movie. He sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes before looking down at Shirou’s head. His fingers pushing his hair out of the way before resting against his forehead and gave silent thanks when Shirou’s temperature had returned to normal or at least, until he could get up and actually check.

He spent the afternoon on the couch with the heavyweight, attempting to leech as much heat as he could from him in a vain attempt to bring down his fever. He hoped that it was just a cold and not anything serious. He could remember Shirou telling him of what he could remember of his parents, of them being sick. And though he didn’t want to show it, he got worried every time the heavyweight got sick. He was lucky in the regard that Shirou rarely got sick. But when he did, it was something fierce, enough to knock him out for a few days and sometimes up to a week.

Feeling Shirou fidget in his sleep, Yonekuni was about to move further into the couch in case the wolf needed to move or get up. Only feeling Shirou turn over, burying his face into his chest, feeling his arms come up to pull himself closer to Yonekuni. A murmur of his name, Yonekuni was glad that no one else was around to see the blush stain his cheeks.


End file.
